the_grimm_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sil3ntM1st huehue/Marnie
WhEEze' ok so this isn't f2u tHaNk YoU aNd GoOdNiGhT' Marnie Appearance Stats PHYSICAL STATS MENTAL STATS Personality Marnie is an extremely bubbly and positive girl. She could easily be misunderstood for a child or someone younger than her actual age. She's always trying to make others smile and would do anything for her friends. Marnie usually keeps herself out of drama since she acknowledges that it's usually none of her business and so doesn't concern her. Marnie is very selfless with her friends, putting them first over anything. She doesn't get upset easily though sometimes feels insecure about her personality, sometimes considering herself annoying or a burden on people, like another problem to them. Though she reassures herself that she's okay and someone would tell her if she was too much. Marnie is also very hyper, both mentally and physically. She's a dancer and a gymnast and loves to do both, especially with the spare time she has. Family Love life Marnie hasn't openly spoken about her feelings for anyone..but that doesn't mean she likes someone. She actually has a crush on her friend Valkarie, but wouldn't admit it unless the feeling's neutral. Marnie likes the idea of a relationship and knows when the right person comes around. Her feelings for Valkarie are generally hidden since, despite her confidence, she's afraid to put herself out there. Marnie has had previous relationships but none seemed to work out since she never really thought they would be able to support her if things moved forwards. Relationships Name / Relation/ Status/ Opinion Ivory/ Mother/ Dead/ "I'm sorry you died mum...I promise I'll be strong for you! I still wear your Emerald necklace, it's still so pretty, just like you were. Love you mummy!" Richard/ Dad/ Unknown/ "Why did you leave us dad?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Chase/ Brother/ Alive/ "Thank you..for everything! I'm so glad we dance together! You're the best big brother I could ever ask for! You're so strong, I wanna be just like you! I'm sorry I'm not there for your 27th birthday cause I'm stuck in a mountain with my classmates but I promise, you'll see me soooooon!" Dean/ Friend/ Alive/ "I'm glad we're becoming closer! You're so interesting to me and I wanna know moooore!" Katie/ Classmate/ Alive "I don't know if you like me but that's okay! You don't have to like me, I'll be here for you anyways!" Deani/ Close-friend/ Alive/ "You're literally one of my favourite humans ever! I miss dancing with you when we were kids but hey, I'll always be here for you and help you!" Valkarie/ Close-friend and crush/ Alive/ "Karie you're awesome! You're so cool! I wanna be cool like you! Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you this in person but...I like you!" Wish to be added? Leave a comment with your character! Any questions for Marnie? Leave a comment and she'll respond ASAP If you want to roleplay with her, contact meep https://animal-jam-clans.fandom.com/wiki/User:Sil3ntM1st_huehue Category:Blog posts